Hazel Swearengen
Hazel Swearengen is a recurring character in the series and also serves as the secondary antagonist/anti-hero. Hazel is the former Head Counselor in Camp Kikiwaka but, was demoted to CIT after burning down Grizzly and Woodchuck cabin. She has a huge obsessive one-sided crush on Xander and has made many attempts to get Xander alone. She is Gladys' crazy niece. She is a mean girl to Emma and is generally only nice to Xander since she has a crush on him. However Hazel has shown to have goodness in her. She is portrayed by Tessa Netting. Information Hazel Swearengen is the nasty niece of Gladys, the camp owner who is scarier than a legendary monster. Gladys has assigned her to get the Ross siblings because of Gladys' decades-old rivalry with their mom because Gladys had a crush on Morgan Ross, then Christina Ross "stole" him. She is the mean girl of Camp Kikiwaka. Biography History Season 1 Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka In Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Hazel is first seen at the registration table. When Gladys comes closer to her, she reveals that she and her aunt hates Christina Ross. That night, she is seen at the campfire with the rest of the campers. When Emma and Xander meet, she became jealous and grossed out by them. Later, in the obstacle course, Hazel attempted to shoot Emma with an arrow and dragging her to the mud. She then impersonates Xander in order to get Emma into The Spot. At the hangout area, Lou suspected Hazel, and she turned out to be the one who sent Emma the letter. When they decided to go to The Spot, she wants to use the buddy system and chooses Xander. At The Spot, along with everyone else, is getting freaked out by the Kikiwaka. Once they found Emma, Emma confronts Hazel and is starting to think that Hazel doesn't like her. When they scared the Kikiwaka away, she ordered everyone to follow her to the camp but doesn't know the right direction. At the end of the episode, she once again comes in between Emma and Xander but is pushed away from Xander. Personality She is obsessive, insane and like her aunt, she wants to get rid of the Ross kids. She is a total snob and mean to Emma because Xander and Emma like each other, and just like her aunt Gladys, she doesn't want any girl to fall with the "guy of her dreams". She is only nice to Xander, because she has an obsessive crush on him as she does very disturbing stuff on him like, clinging on to him constantly when she's around with him, cuts his hair while he sleeps and uses it to make a "Xander doll" out of it and will try anything to get Emma out of the picture to be with Xander. In addition, she seems to like Luke more than his siblings because he inadvertently humiliated Emma in front of Xander. Physical Appearance She is tall with short platinum blonde hair usually in pigtails and hazel eyes. She occasionally wears her orange Weasels t-shirt when needed with suspenders. In her free time, she wears casual clothes. Relationships Family Gladys Aunt Gladys is Hazel's aunt. Hazel seems to be obedient to her and follows her orders on everything. For example, Hazel followed Gladys' order getting the Ross kids out because of her decades-old rivalry with their mom. Crushes [[Xander|'Xander']] Crush Xander is Hazel's obsessive and insane crush. He doesn't like her, he prefers Emma over her, and he thinks that she is crazy and weird. Hazel likes him because Xander had a rough time at camp until she gave him his first guitar and he discovered his love for music and because he was only one who would talk to her at Camp when no one else would because she was Gladys' niece. Enemies Emma Ross Enemy Emma is Hazel's enemy because of Gladys, her aunt, who had a crush on Morgan Ross, but Christina Ross captured his heart instead of Gladys, and also because of Emma and Xander liking each other. Emma, Lou, and Hazel tried to be friends in an episode, but Hazel wasn't their type. She tried to make Xander think that Emma was ugly by making her fall in the mud by throwing a ball at her while she was walking on a rope on top of the mud. Instead of laughing, (like how Hazel thought), he helped her up. Sometimes, Hazel will help Emma out, but only if it will benefit her in some way. Lou Enemy Lou is Emma's closest friend her age in Camp Kikiwaka. Because Lou is on Emma's side, Lou stands up for Emma, for example, in the first episode, she stands up for Emma by saying that Emma is a great counselor, after Hazel comments on how the Wood Chucks, Emma's team, was falling behind. It's possible Hazel does not like Lou because she's friends with Emma, but as counselors, they have to get along sometimes. Zuri Ross Enemy Zuri is Emma's younger sister. When Hazel tricked Emma into going to the woods in a note, thinking that Xander wrote it, Zuri followed Emma because she wanted to go away from Tiffany's screeching violin. It's possible Hazel doesn't like her because she's Emma's sister, or because she wants all the Rosses out of camp. Ravi Ross Enemy Ravi is Emma's younger brother. He is on her side because Emma's his sister. He always stands up for her, no matter what, so when he found out about what Hazel did to Emma and Zuri, he was irritated at her. It's possible Hazel doesn't like him because he's Emma's brother, or because she wants all the Rosses out of camp. Quotes Season 1 Hazel Swearengen/Quotes|Season 1 Appearances 'Season 1' *Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka (First Appearance) *Gone Girl (Mentioned) *Smells Like Camp Spirit *Can You Hear Me Now *Friending with the Enemy *Waka, Waka, Waka! *Counselors' Night Off *Luke's Back *Boo Boos and Birthdays *Bride and Doom 'Season 2' *Griff is in the House! *Dance in My Pants (Mentioned) *Zuri Weasels Out *Luke Out Below *Dog Days of Summer *Camp Stinky Waka *Cabin vs. Cabin *We Didn't Start the Fire 'Season 4' *Inn Trouble (Final Appearance) Trivia *She is similar to Bryn Breitbart and Connie Thompson, two girls from Jessie: Bryn for her mean and snobby personality and Connie for her insane and obsessive one. *Hazel hates the Ross kids mostly, but she makes an exception for Luke. *She shares the same birthday with Tiffany. *In the episode Friending with the Enemy, it's shown that Hazel is very short-tempered and has the personality of a sunburn as Lou said. When Emma feels bad, so she goes over to ask to play badminton with her, only for Hazel to hit her with a racket. *Hazel likes scary pranks. In the episode Friending with the Enemy, she frightened Emma & Lou with a plastic snake making them think it's a real one, as she believes friends prank each other all the time. *She didn't make any appearances in Season 3. Videos Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters